Just an Observation
by emmathecharming
Summary: Coulson sends Daisy and Lincoln out on a mission. But they're only there to observe and provide backup should something go wrong. They haven't even been given the name of their target. They run into a bit of a surprise when Daisy spots a possible target that is more than than she could have hoped.


_You're not supposed to have to get involved at all, you two. You're just there in case the exchange goes wrong. But that's incredibly unlikely. So please, just don't screw it up. Remember, the word secret is actually in your team's name and we'd like to keep that way._

-/-

"Ugh! I am so bored! I want to do something besides just sitting here waiting for something to happen damn it!" Daisy exclaims returning her coffee mug to the table a bit too forcefully, the dark liquid inside threatening to spill out.

"You know what Coulson said. It's just an observational mission, Daisy. You know we're not supposed to get involved unless backup is absolutely necessary."

"Yeah well it'd be a hell of a lot easier to provide back up if we actually knew who we were supposed to be keeping an eye out for."

"Well I'm sure Coulson has his reasons for not telling us" Lincoln assures her halfheartedly as he takes another sip of his coffee. "Now how about you try blending in instead of acting like a five year old who didn't get her way?"

"Oh please! You cannot sit there drinking your coffee and tell me you're not at least the tiniest bit curious about who Coulson would feel needed to be looked out for while also not being able to share their identity."

"Sure I'm a little curious but I'm also not going to let it distract me."

"Oh come on. You have to have some fun ideas floating around that brilliant brain of yours. Spill."

"I really don't, Daisy."

"Killjoy" Daisy snarks as she reaches for her drink again.

Lincoln sighs as he sets his cup back down. "Well you clearly have some ideas you're dying to share. So go ahead."

"Thank you! As a matter of fact, I do. The exchange would have to be one in which there is at least some possibility of a blowup of some kind. Which likely means that one party or another probably has a bit of a past when it comes to causing trouble. I'm thinking Stark. I mean if we're talking egos and hotheads… But then again a quiet cafe like this probably isn't much his style. He really does prefer to stand out." She pauses and takes another drink as she considers other options.

"You've really put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Well since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't done me any good yet in terms of meeting any of the actual Avengers, I'm just trying to hold out a little hope that it will pay off in that respect someday."

"I see… I just think-"

"I know, Lincoln. I know. Don't get my hopes up and don't let it distract me from my mission. I mean you're probably right. It's far more likely that it is not in fact an Avenger but that it's some boring science geek instead."

"I have no idea, Daisy. But you better be glad Jemma's not listening right now. She'd be a bit offended."

"Oh she knows I think her job is boring. That's hardly news to anyone." She turns back to the other side of the cafe, making another sweep of the room.

"True. So if you've changed your mind about it being Stark, do you have any other ideas?"

"Well… " she sighs as she turns back to Lincoln. "It could just be someone who's a bit more high profile. I mean, violent past or not, there are a lot of people in S.H.I.E.L.D. who would cause quite the commotion if spotted in public. I mean it could be Rogers. He's certainly got a face people don't forget."

"You know? I've been told I kinda look like Cap."

"By _who_? Your mom?" Daisy jests as she checks the doors on either side of the front counter again.

"Ouch. That hurts." Lincoln places his hand over his heart feigning injury as he continues his own scan of the room.

"Wait just a second" Daisy whispers anything but quietly.

"Oh, are you rethinking your harsh judgement?" Lincoln asks, once again returning his mug to the table and leaning in a little closer to Daisy.

"Hardly. Turn around" Daisy whispers, her eyes locked on something outside the front window.

"Daisy, focus. We're not supposed to cause any commotion. And right now, well, you're not doing the best job of blending in."

"I _am_ focused, Lincoln! I've just spotted our target. Now look outside!"

Lincoln turns slowly to face the window and Daisy watches as shock washes over his face followed by understanding.

"Is that…?"

"Yep. That right there is Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. And next to him is Natasha Romanoff. _Please_ tell me they're the ones we're supposed to be watching out for. Please tell me this isn't some cruel coincidence."

"Maybe. But why would Coulson think Captain America and Black Widow would need backup from us?

"I don't know! But does that even really matter? They are standing outside _right now_ and I don't want just watch them through a window!"

"No, Daisy! You cannot go outside. If they're not our targets, there's a good chance they're on a mission of their own and you don't need to distract them too."

"Oh _come on_ , Lincoln! You can _not_ be telling me you don't want to follow me out that door right now."

"Sure. I'd love to meet them. But now is not the time. They may or may not be our targets. But either way, we all have a mission to complete."

"You're no fun" Daisy jabs picking up her mug again and slouching further into her chair.

"And you really are a five year old, aren't you?" He teases back taking a sip from his own mug.

"Six, actually thank you very much." She turns to watch the other door now.

"I apologize. My mistake."

"You're not forgiven."

"Whatever will I do?" He jests as he relaxes back into his own chair.

"Well you can start by keeping an eye on them. Are they still there?"

Lincoln shifts his attention away from the people at the counter and back to the scene outside. "Um, well about that."

"What?"

"They're gone."

"Oh great. Thanks to a stupid mission I missed what might end up being my only chance to meet not one, but two, actual Avengers."

At this moment, Daisy's phone starts to ring. She looks down to see Coulson's name on the screen.

"What's up A.C.?" she answers.

"You can come back to base now. I've just got word that the exchange is complete."

"Rogers." She replied quickly.

"What was that?"

"Uh, roger. Got it. We'll head in now."

"Nice save, Daisy" Lincoln mocks as he grabs his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Shut it, sparkplug" Daisy glares back at him.

-/-

"So how'd it go?" Coulson asks when they get back to the base.

"Nothing to tell, just a routine mission" Daisy responds as she heads to the locker room.

"Good. I didn't think the scientists would give you too much trouble."


End file.
